wixtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma
Emma was first introduced in Friends With A Bad Boy Ep. 1. She is a woman in her early 20s that was first a teen, and then got married to a boy named Shawn. Biography Early Life Emma at a point in time dated a blond boy but she broke up with him because he cheated on her. She became friends Shawn but for some reason she said that her name was Esmeralda. One day, she got into a car crash which made Shawn think that she died. Meeting Shawn Once Again Emma was seen crying in a hallway in school with Shawn looking at her and trying to help her later. She tells him that Diana and her crew were bullying her. After that Shawn takes her to Diana. After that Shawn dumps Diana. While that is happening Emma is delighted that he is protecting her. After that Shawn calls her Esmeralda which causes her to question if he really loves her. After that she cries and she tells Shawn to go away. Diana then sees Emma crying so she kicks her causing her to bleed and have serious brain damage, which could cause problems in the future. After more than 10 minutes Shawn finds her and calls a teacher. Emma is in a nursing room and after some hours she wakes up. Getting Married After the recovery she sees Shawn on a bridge and he proposes to her to be her boyfriend. She accepts and they become the happiest couple. Years later, Shawn proposes to become her husband. After that Emma starts thinking about her wedding dress. 5 months later they get married. Some weeks later, she asks Shawn for some bananas, literally. Pregnancy Unfortunately, an idiot user Gmo_sniper suggested that Shawn gets into a car crash. Meanwhile, Emma discovers that she is pregnant. After that she discovers that Shawn is in a coma for 2 years. After 9 months, she gives birth to a girl that she names Gwendolyn. After 2 years Shawn returns. He gives Gwendolyn a dog named Marshmellow. After that Emma finds that Gwendolyn was kidnapped. She starts to cry and Shawn drives them to an abandoned house they persume Gwendolyn is at. The Return Of Diana After Emma finds her, Diana stabs Emma. Shawn puts her in the car and drives her to the nearest hospital. While she is in the hospital Diana burns the house and Shawn stabs her, causing Gwendolyn to run away in fear. She runs to Emma who gives birth to another baby. She the catches Shawn smoking and starts complaining about everything wrong he ever did. Shawn then goes insane (also, he goes to prison and eats a prisoner) and after a year they get Shawn out. Meeting Her Ex-Boyfriend After they celebrate Christmas, but somebody rings the doorbell. It is a blond haired man who then kisses her. Turns out that he is her long lost ex-boyfriend who now thinks that she is alone and that she will accept him. She then tells him to get out, which he does. When she returns, her "Christmas Gift" is a DNA test, which confirms that she was Esmeralda all along. Shawn tries to comfort her but she runs away. Suicide Attempt We see her in S3 E8 trying to jump off a building. Trivia * Emma looks similar to Fuzzy Cocoa. * Emma is the main protagonist and the biggest enemy of Diana. * Emma is also Esmeralda (will be explained soon). Category:Characters Category:Friends With A Bad Boy Characters Category:Protagonists